rap_hip_hopfandomcom-20200213-history
Now I'm Hi, Part 3
Now I'm Hi, Part 3 is a track off Memphis Rap group Three 6 Mafia's debut LP Mystic Stylez and features Playa Fly. Lyrics Hook Triple 6, triple, triple 6, smoked out Now I'm high, really high, mane, I'm about the south Triple 6, triple, triple 6, smoked out Now I'm high, really high, mane, I'm about the south Triple 6, triple, triple 6, smoked out Now I'm high, really high, mane, I'm about the south Triple 6, triple, triple 6, smoked out Now I'm high, really high, mane, I'm about the south Triple 6, triple, triple 6, smoked out Now I'm high, really high, mane, I'm about the south Triple 6, triple, triple 6, smoked out Now I'm high, really high, mane, I'm about the south Triple 6, triple, triple 6, smoked out Now I'm high, really high, mane, I'm about the south Triple 6, triple, triple 6, smoked out Now I'm high, really high, mane, I'm about the south 1: Playa Fly Fly so high in Funky Town, mega blunts I gotta smoke Snowin', sneezin', coughin', chiefin', blowin' heavy holy dope Playa fuckin' blessed by that funk, crunk by onion weed Don't you think you higher than Lil Fly till you snort that P P-funk got me goin', hoe I'm blowin' on montana pack Blunt just put me under but that snizow put me back on track Bustas blinded by my smoke, how you like my smokin' screen? Playa got that evil grin and Tony got me lookin' mean Fly got swishers full of bling, time to snort a white ho bitch Next she tell me Fly don't need it but Fly say "Mane fuck that shit" Suckers fear my atmosphere, ho you should have open your ear Groupie bitches hypnotized by devil shit you hate to hear Standin' in the shower full of powder coca fuckin' cain Hour by the hour ain't no coward cause I'm blowin' man If you say I'm sprung, body numb, Triple 6 and Fly Funky Town Fly bound and now I know you know I'm really high Hook Triple 6, triple, triple 6, smoked out Now I'm high, really high, mane, I'm about the south Triple 6, triple, triple 6, smoked out Now I'm high, really high, mane, I'm about the south Triple 6, triple, triple 6, smoked out Now I'm high, really high, mane, I'm about the south Triple 6, triple, triple 6, smoked out Now I'm high, really high, mane, I'm about the south Triple 6, triple, triple 6, smoked out Now I'm high, really high, mane, I'm about the south Triple 6, triple, triple 6, smoked out Now I'm high, really high, mane, I'm about the south Triple 6, triple, triple 6, smoked out Now I'm high, really high, mane, I'm about the south Triple 6, triple, triple 6, smoked out Now I'm high, really high, mane, I'm about the south 2: Gangsta Boo Smoked out, loced out killas ain't takin' nothin' from you n----- So back the fuck up before Da Devil's Daughter click a On you lemons just like a muthafuckin' trigger ho Ho it's on this shit is on it's on now hit the fuckin' floor Oh my god I hear some voices tellin' me to kill Is it them Triple 6 n-----, mane, is that shit for real Tha Jason mask on your ass, when I'm gonna blast Your soul I'll take, the ground will shake as I begin to laugh I light the candlesticks, a crucifix about to take place The Devil's Daughter, Gangsta Boo is out to catch a case N----- be talkin' about the gangsta, hoe I must be on your mind Stupid bitch I have to thank you with a loaded glizzock nine You know I'm comin', don't go runnin' to your fuckin' n---- A trigger happy bitch the mind of a fuckin' killa You think I'm shakin' hell naw, bitch, you wanna test My fuckin' pimpin' if you want to filla some hollow points up in your chest Hook Triple 6, triple, triple 6, smoked out Now I'm high, really high, mane, I'm about the south Triple 6, triple, triple 6, smoked out Now I'm high, really high, mane, I'm about the south Triple 6, triple, triple 6, smoked out Now I'm high, really high, mane, I'm about the south Triple 6, triple, triple 6, smoked out Now I'm high, really high, mane, I'm about the south Triple 6, triple, triple 6, smoked out Now I'm high, really high, mane, I'm about the south Triple 6, triple, triple 6, smoked out Now I'm high, really high, mane, I'm about the south Triple 6, triple, triple 6, smoked out Now I'm high, really high, mane, I'm about the south Triple 6, triple, triple 6, smoked out Now I'm high, really high, mane, I'm about the south 3: Lord Infamous Spooky midnight has fallen and now the moon is like lit up like much of the herb The Indo is creating illusions, my thoughts are confusing, my vision is blurred The aroma of the marijuana, the blackest of smoke changing into black clouds Deep down in the dungeons my darkness of demonic secrets finally aroused Your soul is horrified, flames falling from the sky The Three 6 anti-christ, bloody seven seas The blackness in my eyes, I hear an angel cry Now I lay down to die, come and burn with me In Scarecrow’s past life I killed kings and I ruled by the spilling of blood, flesh and guts Now I'm back and I'm more murderous and I'm known as that mad n---- Lord Infamous The Scarecrow could never come deep wit' that flow if I wasn’t so full of that dope – you know Triple 6 blowin' that weed and we keepin' the seed and the stem Roll a bag in a slim When the lights are real dim then we grab the weed pipe and the bong and we take all that smoke to our lungs A n---- got love for the bud and I'm smokin' it up until I'm feelin' numb When I'm getting rushed by the shotgun and smokin' like it until da break of dawn Seriously circulating while I’m devastating the souls with my sinister wand Category:Three 6 Mafia Category:Horrorcore Category:Mystic Stylez Category:Phonk Category:Gangsta Rap Category:Memphis Rap Category:Playa Fly Category:Juicy J Category:DJ Paul Category:Lord Infamous Category:Gangsta Boo Category:Prophet